


The Musing of a Diary Horcrux (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Series: A Single Change por teecup_angel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...Kinda, Chambers of Secret Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash, Tom Riddle has too many characters/relationship tags, Traducción, Traducción al español, apathetic!Harry, insane!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Una historia paralela a “Las Consecuencias de un Ritual Vinculante”.El Horrocrux en el diario de Tom Ryddle reflexiona sobre el enigma conocido como Harry Potter.Traducción de "The Musing of a Diary Horcrux" de teecup_angel.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Diary Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: A Single Change por teecup_angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967332
Kudos: 29





	The Musing of a Diary Horcrux (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Musing of a Diary Horcrux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426181) by [teecup_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teecup_angel/pseuds/teecup_angel). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por teecup_angel. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, ¡espero te guste esta historia!

**The Musing of a Diary Horcrux**

Por **teecup_angel**

_Traducción por Alx Selleugra_

* * *

Una historia paralela a “Las Consecuencias de un Ritual Vinculante”.

**Resumen:**

El Horrocrux en el diario de Tom Ryddle reflexiona sobre el enigma conocido como Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** esto está ambientado en el mismo universo CduRB y es simplemente una pequeña historia paralela que escribí solo porque quería de Diary! Tom y CduRB! Harry.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar.

**_Esto es Tom escribiendo en el diario._ **

_Esto es Harry o Ginny escribiendo en el diario._

* * *

Advertencias:

1.No está beteado, como siempre.

  1. CduRB! Harry está loco, está entre Dark o Drak-grey, es apático y también solo finge ser un mago de la Luz (para obtener más información, lean la historia principal.)
  2. Tom es un bastardo posesivo.
  3. Referencias a William Shakespeare y Agatha Christie.
  4. Pre-slash… o algo así.



* * *

Harry Potter era un enigma y frustraba e interesaba tanto a Tom Ryddle que había desarrollado una obsesión con el chico en cuestión.

No ayudó que la vida como un diario (un Horrocrux) fuera aburrida y limitada.

Ginevra ( _dime Ginny, Tom_ ) había escrito párrafo tras párrafo sobre Harry Potter. Desde el primer día que escribió en él ( _Querido diario_ ) hasta el último día que lo tuvo ( _¡Tom! ¡Harry me volteó a ver hoy!_ ). Cada una de sus palabras estaban llenas de sueños infantiles y observaciones subjetivas.

Para la pequeña Ginny, Harry Potter era el príncipe perfecto montado en un caballo blanco ( _una maldita escoba_ ). Era amable, simpático, dulce y perfecto.

Era todo lo que la pequeña Ginny siempre había imaginado.

Él era lindo. _(A veces pienso que es más lindo que yo_ ).

Dulce. ( _Hoy le dio a Ron su última rana de chocolate. ¿No es eso tan dulce, Tom?_ ).

Agradable. Oh, cuán agradable era según Ginny.

Nunca hubo un día en el que la dulce Ginny no escribiera lo agradable que era Harry… con ella, con sus hermanos, con sus compañeros de casa… con ese pequeño conejito ciego que aparentemente encontró un día.

_¿Hm? ¿Un conejito ciego? Oh. Ese. No lo encontré._

**_¿No?_ **

_Lo transfiguré de una de las manzanas que tomé del desayuno._

**_¿Transfiguraste un conejo de una manzana? ¡¿Cuándo solo eres de segundo año?!_ **

_Quería ver si funcionaba. Estaba aburrido de transformar plumas en agujas y toda esa basura. Sin embargo, fue un fracaso._

**_¿Por qué estaba ciego?_ **

_Bueno, no diría que estaba por completo ciego. Creo que parecía poder mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos rojos eran en realidad de la misma textura que una manzana. Y… explotó una hora después._

**_Explotó…_ **

_Sip. ¿Sabias que las tripas de un conejo se parecen mucho a las de un gato? De todos modos, entré en pánico porque me empapé de sangre y sus restos. No estaba seguro sí un “Scourgify” podría limpiar la sangre, tripas y materia cerebral. ¿Puede hacerlo?_

**_¿No lo intentaste?_ **

_No tenía que hacerlo. Después de unos segundos, todo se convirtieron en papilla de manzana. Hermione me regañó por hacer explotar una manzana cuando vio la… escena del crimen._

**_Ya veo._ **

_Entonces, ¿Scourgify puede limpiar materia gris y tripas?_

Esa fue una de las muchas conversaciones que tuvo con el enigma conocido como Harry Potter.

Era una bola de inconsistencia.

En un momento estaba actuando como un impulsivo idiota de buen corazón Gryffindor.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Tom estaba hablando con un niño curioso, apático, con una lengua afilada y una imaginación única.

Una vez pasaron una noche entera discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de hacer un hechizo de transfiguración en toda el área que pasó a novelas durante la mitad de la conversación.

_Pero vamos, ¿existe algo como un límite para la magia?_

**_Harry, no puedes buscar un razonamiento filosófico para algo tan estúpido como esto._ **

_¡No es estúpido!_

**_Quieres transfigurar cada vela del Gran Salón en arañas. Con un hechizo. Normalmente aprobaría tal cosa. Suena como un experimento fascinante. Nunca antes había escuchado de un hechizo de transfiguración en toda un área. Lo que no puedo, y no puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente, aprobar en este esfuerzo tuyo es que solo quieres transfigurar todas las velas para que se caigan y, citando tus escritos anteriores, “hacer que los estudiantes entren en pánico y griten como si los estuvieran matando”_ ** _._

_Eres tan aburrido._

**_Harry, soy tu voz de la razón. Sin mí, probamente te echarán a Azkaban porque decidiste lanzar un Imperius en toda la escuela para recrear la obra completa de Macbeth._ **

_Siendo sincero, me gusta más “La tempestad”._

**_Harry…_ **

_¿Sí, Tom?_

**_Prométeme que no intentarás convocar una tormenta furiosa para aislar a Hogwarts del resto del mundo._ **

_¿Cómo supiste que estaba pensando en eso?_

**_Porque te conozco, mi querido Harry._ **

_Okay. Prometo no recrear la “Tempestad” si Hogwarts alguna vez queda aislada del resto del mundo._

**_Espera._ **

_¿Ahora qué?_

**_Especificaste “La Tempestad” y no prometiste lo que yo quería que prometieras. ¿Qué planeas recrear si Hogwarts queda aislada por una tormenta?_ **

_Oh, vamos. ¡Ahora estás siendo paranoico!_

**_Harry…_ **

_Tom…_

**_¿Qué planeas recrear si Hogwarts alguna vez queda aislada por una tormenta?_ **

_“Y no quedó ninguno” de Agatha Christie…_

**_Nunca lo había leído antes._ **

_¿En serio? Es una de sus novelas más famosas._

**_¿De verdad? Mi favorita había sido “Diez negritos”._ **

_Oh. Olvidé que eres viejo._

**_¿Disculpa?_ **

_Son la misma novela. Cambiaron el título durante los años 80 porque ahora “negro” es una palabra ofensiva._

**_Oh. ¿En serio? Espera._ **

_¿Hm?_

**_¡¡NO PUEDES RECREAR LOS ASESINATOS DE ESE LIBRO, TONTO GRYFFINDOR!!_ **

Tom siempre sintió que le iba a doler la cabeza cada vez que Harry compartía su imaginación.

Tampoco ayudó que Tom los encontrara divertidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

_¿Alguna vez que has preguntado si los cuentos de hadas son en realidad cuentos muggle reales basados en sus experiencias con magos y brujas?_

**_Eso parece plausible sí lo analizamos. La maldición colocada sobre la Bella Durmiente podría ser fácilmente un hechizo compulsivo. El huso pudo haber sido empapado fácilmente con una poción para dormir. Sin mencionar que a todo el reino que es dormido podría ser víctimas de un hechizo para dormir en toda la zona o una poción para dormir al aire._ **

_¿Y el primer beso de amor verdadero?_

**_Una basura total. La tradición original ya se había perdido. Algunos dicen que se despertó mientras el príncipe la violaba o cuando uno de sus bebés le había succionado la aguja envenenada de su dedo._ **

_Tom, dices las cosas tan románticas._

**_Solo para ti, mi querido Harry._ **

Si Harry hubiera sido el compañero de escuela de Tom (y compañero de casa porque alguien como Harry debería estar en Slytherin. Era demasiado sádico para estar en la guarida de los leones) durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Tom habría hecho a Harry parte de sus Caballeros y habría mantenido al niño cerca de él. Quizás hubiera creado un título específico solo para Harry. Así de especial se había vuelto Harry para Tom. Sus conversaciones lo habían entretenido y su forma única de pensar podría haber inspirado a Tom a experimentar más con su magia.

Podía ver a Orión y a Lestrange ser envueltos para ayudar a Harry con sus… experimentos tan únicos.

Abraxan probablemente sería el que los mantendría a raya… o los ayudaría a salirse con la suya.

Pero Tom sabía que estaba evadiendo lo que él realmente quería.

Quería a Harry.

Quería tener al chico que supuestamente derrotó a su yo futuro.

Harry tenía mucho potencial.

**_¿Me estás diciendo que tu magia hizo que todo flotara en el área común de Gryffindor?_ **

_¡Sí! ¡Ahora ayúdame a bajarlos! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, idiota!_

**_Lo dudo mucho. No soy más que un recuerdo de este diario. No tengo suficiente magia para hacer flotar cosas._ **

_¡Sabes que no hablo de eso, idiota! ¡Tú eres quien me dijo que intentara liberar toda mi magia!_

**_Vaya, vaya. Harry, tu vocabulario está empeorando. Es posible que desees hacer algo al respecto._ **

_¡Maldita sea, Tom! ¡Ayúdame, ahora!_

**_Esa no es la forma correcta de suplicar, Harry._ **

_Sí no me ayudas ahora mismo, ¡te juro que arrojaré este diario a la maldita chimenea!_

_¡¡¡TOM!!!_

**_¿Ahora qué?_ **

_¡Creo que mi magia acaba de crear una gran llama en la chimenea después de que escribí esa amenaza! ¡Juro que solo rugió como un león y el fuego pareció formarse por un segundo una cabeza de león! ¡No lo estoy inventando!_

Su magia creó fiendfyre porque quería arrojar a Tom al fuego.

Estaba un poco enojado por el hecho de que Harry quería destruirlo, pero entendió que el chico no lo decía en serio. Simplemente estaba entrando en pánico y no pensaba con claridad.

Harry podría no decirlo en voz alta, pero ambos sabían que el joven Gryffindor se había encariñado con Tom.

Y Tom era lo suficientemente maduro como para admitir que también se había encariñado con Harry.

**_¿Has pensado alguna vez en el futuro, Harry?_ **

_Realmente no. Rara vez pienso en el mañana._

**_¿Nunca te has preguntado qué estarás haciendo en cinco años? ¿O después de graduarte de Hogwarts?_ **

_No._

**_¿Por qué?_ **

_Porque pensar en eso significaría que tendría la esperanza de que llegue ese futuro. No puedo hacer eso._

**_¿Por qué?_ **

_Porque la esperanza es la tortura más cruel de todas, Tom._

**_Harry_ **

_Pienso en lo que podemos hablar al día siguiente. Pienso en lo que quiero preguntarte. ¿Qué tipo de tortura te molestaría y daría una migraña?_

**_Cuidado, querido, estás empezando a sonar como si fuera lo único que disfrutas en la vida._ **

_¿Sería raro si dijera que no estás exactamente equivocado en eso?_

Quería a Harry para él. Quería a Harry por su potencial mágico. Quería a Harry por su imaginación única. Quería a Harry porque simplemente lo quería.

Quería a Harry y lo tendrá, ya sea que el niño esté de acuerdo o no.

Harry estaba destinado a ser suyo.

**_Teóricamente podríamos permanecer juntos._ **

_¿De qué vino eso?_

**_Tu futuro. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Qué hablamos de eso?_ **

_Oh. Eso. ¿Qué pasa con ello?_

**_Si soy lo único que disfrutas en la vida, ¿qué tal si pasas tu futuro conmigo?_ **

_¿Cómo ser un viejo ermitaño raro y loco que escribe en su diario todos los días?_

**_No. No yo como este diario, sino el yo real. El yo que puede verte, tocarte, abrazarte. Podríamos estar juntos por toda la eternidad._ **

_Okay. Solo voy a omitir todas las respuestas humanas de lo espeluznante y acosador que suenas en este momento y te diré que realmente no podemos estar juntos. Eres el recuerdo de un diario de un chico llamado Tom Rydle de dieciséis años. El mismo Tom Ryddle que probablemente ahora tenga alrededor de setenta años. Incluso si los magos y brujas envejecen a un ritmo mucho más lento que los muggles, nuestra diferencia de edad sigue siendo demasiado grande. Sin mencionar que estás diciendo todas estas cosas horriblemente dulces porque me conoces, y yo te conozco. Él no me conoce y yo no conozco al Tom Ryddle setenta años mayor._

**_Aún soy yo. Si puedo llegar a él, podemos compartir nuestros recuerdos y_ **

_No, Tom._

**_Pero Harry_ **

_No. Esta conversación es demasiado espeluznante. Olvídalo._

**_Solo tienes miedo de lo apegado que me he vuelto a ti. Sé que piensas que ese futuro no será tan malo y_ **

_No, Tom. Ya hablamos de esto. No quiero pensar en el futuro, especialmente si es un futuro contigo._

**_¿Por qué?_ **

_Ley de Murphy._

Tom sabía lo que Harry quería decir con eso. Pero aun había demasiadas cosas de Harry que Tom no entendía.

¿Cómo puede alguien tan joven estar tan cansado?

Pero independientemente de lo que Harry pudiera pensar, no había duda de que Tom era la única persona que podía entenderlo.

Nadie podía entender el potencial de la magia de Harry más que Tom.

Nadie podía entender las excentricidades de la imaginación de Harry más que Tom.

Nadie podría entender a Harry más que Tom.

Ginerva Weasley no pudo.

Esos dos idiotas de Gryffindor de los que Harry siempre se rodea no pudo.

Dumbledore no puede.

La única persona que puede entender y aceptar completamente a Harry es Tom.

Y Tom sabía que Harry era la única persona que alguna vez entendería y aceptaría completamente a Tom Ryddle.

A Harry no le importó cuando Tom empezó a escribir sobre su visión del Mundo Mágico. No le importó cuando Tom empezó a hablar de las Artes Oscuras. De hecho, Harry pidió más información y cómo hacerlas cuando Tom habló de un hechizo que captó su interés.

Harry le pertenecía.

Esa era la verdad.

Harry era suyo para cuidar. Suyo para proteger. Suyo para poseer.

No dejaría que nadie lo tuviera.

Especialmente Dumbledore…

Sabía que su yo futuro lo entendería una vez que compartiera sus recuerdos.

Harry era más útil vivo.

Tom sabía que su yo futuro comprendería su obsesión, este ardiente deseo de tener todo de Harry para él.

Su magia…

Su mente…

Su cuerpo…

Su corazón…

No era amor. Tom Ryddle no necesitaba amor.

Quería a Harry porque Harry lo haría más fuerte y, a cambio, protegería y cuidaría a Harry.

Quería el corazón de Harry porque el corazón es el que dicta la lealtad de alguien.

Si Harry quería que Tom lo amara, Tom fingirá hacerlo.

Le daría a Harry todo lo que quisiera si eso significaba que el chico se quedaría a su lado.

Si no…

Si Harry aun elige quedarse con Dumbledore, con esos magos y brujas egoístas de la Luz, entonces…

Tom lo matará él mismo.

Harry le pertenecía.

Y sí Harry no podía aceptar eso…

Entonces Tom preferiría matarlo antes que dejar que alguien más lo tuviera.

_¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado, Tom?_

**_No. No puedo decir que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?_ **

_Mañana es el día de San Valentín, y todos están hablando de amor y toda esa basura._

**_Asumiría que tus compañeros de Gryffindor simplemente confunden el capricho con el amor. Eres demasiado joven para enamorarte._ **

_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. Me pregunto cómo sería amar._

**_¿Oh?_ **

_Quería preguntarte como se sentiría si hubieras respondido que has estado enamorado._

**_Lo siento, Harry, pero nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por nadie._ **

**_Espera._ **

**_Hay alguien por la que siento algo muy fuerte._ **

_¿Oh?_

**_Tú._ **

_Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Tom._

**_No estoy bromeando. El tiempo que paso contigo puede ser bastante pequeño en comparación con el tiempo que pasé con mis amigos, pero ya eres una de mis personas más cercanas._ **

_Creo que estás demasiado envuelto en el hecho de que soy una de las pocas personas con las que has tenido contacto durante mucho tiempo._

**_Cierto. También podría ser un factor, pero mis sentimientos por ti son demasiado fuertes en comparación con mis sentimientos por la primera persona que escribió en mi después de mucho tiempo. Deseo poder ver tu cara mientras te hablo, poder tocarte, abrazarte_ **

_Una vez más estamos yendo al territorio de acosadores espeluznantes, Tom._

**_Te quiero, Harry Potter._ **

_Ni siquiera me conoces, Tom Ryddle._

**_Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te quiero a mi lado, para compartir mi futuro contigo._ **

_Eso suena como una propuesta, Tom._

**_¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Dirías que sí?_ **

_¿Y si dijera que no?_

**_Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Harry. Siempre._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Esto se puede considerar una precuela de "Consecuencias de un Ritual Vinculante". 
> 
> ¡Espero les guste tanto como a mí!
> 
> (Y esa serie, "A Single Change", es de mis favoritas. ¡Cómo no trabajar con ella!).


End file.
